I Used To Love Her
by pbow
Summary: My first songfic. Heard the song and immediately thought of Bonnie. CLEANED UP VERSION FOR OBVIOUS MISTAKES.


I'm not one to usually write sonfics, I don't really like them much, so forgive me if this doesn't fit the mold. I heard the song, "_I Used to Love Her_" by "SlightlyStoopidLyrics" last night at work. Everything else fell into place.

Kim, Ron and Brikk are all property of the Walt Disney Company.

It was an absolutely gorgeous summer's day. The Sun shone bright in the azure sky, the air was fresh and clean from the previous night's rain and all the villains, both large and small, were locked up tight in one maximum security prison or another. All was right with the world.

Brikk Flagg, star of the Middleton Mad Dogs football team and recent graduate after seven grueling years of tutors and tests, was singing and working in his Mom's garden around the perimeter of the house.

_I used to love her _

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_I knew I'd miss her_

_So I had to put her_

_She's buried right_

_In my backyard_

_I used to love her_

_But I had to kill her_

Kim Possible, teenage crime fighter and one half of the team responsible for putting the major, world dominating criminals behind bars, decided not to let the perfect day go to waste. "Ron Sweetie, let's go for a walk."

Ron Stoppable, the other half of the crime fighting duo, looked up from his video game. From the tone of his partners voice he knew it wasn't a suggestion but an demand. He knew Kim couldn't sit still, not for one second unless it was for homework or other such sitch. That's one of the things Ron loved about her. "One second KP, I just gotta ... ARG!!!!" His video character fell in total humiliation. "O.K. I'm done here." he said flatly to no one in particular, tossing the game controller to the side.

They exited the back door and cut across the neighbor's lawn. Ambling up one street and down another they found themselves in front of a classmates house. Brikk Flagg was work in what appeared to be a flower bed along the side of the house. "Hey Brikk, how's it hanging?" Ron yelled to the football star.

Brikk looked up from his task. "Hey Ron, hey Kim," he yelled and waved to them. "I'm just enjoying this glorious day and helping out my mom. Come on, I'll show ya what I've done so far." Kim and Ron joined Brikk as he proudly showed off his labors. "My mom's been wanting flowers around the house for years so I thought today would be a great day to surprise her. I got this side nearly done and the back's complete. All I got left is the other side of the house and the front." Brikk started to hum to himself as his two classmates surveyed his work.

"You've done a really great job," Kim said in amazement as she peered warily at a five and a half foot section that was six or eight inches higher than the rest of the garden, "but why is this one section of the flower bed higher than the rest?"

"Oh that?" Brikk took off his gloves and scratched his nose and looked away. "I uh, don't know. Oh yeah that's where the water pipes come into the house. I thought I should give the roots some extra room."

"Oooookay." Kim said not really understanding. "Where's Bonnie? I thought you two were suppose to be spending some alone time up at Mount Middleton Lodge this week?"

"Oh yeah, well... We were but she broke up with me again last night." He kicked the mound of dirt. "I guess we just didn't totally connect. I thought we were good but first she wanted this and then she wanted that and it went on and on and on." Brikk's rant propelled him in tight circles around the yard as he threw his hands in the air. "That girl just drove me crazy! I'm glad I'm rid of her!"

Ron and Kim took a collective step back. "Oooookay, well, I guess we should get going," Ron said apprehensively. He grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her towards the street. "We'll let you get back to your nice, relaxing gardening." They raced for the safety of the streets, and didn't stop until they were four blocks away.

Brikk came out of his rage, looked around and saw he was alone. "Oh well." He put his gloves back on and, singing to himself, went back to work.

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_She bitched so much_

_She drove me nuts_

_I guess we're happier this way_

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_Six feet under_

_And I still hear her complain_

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_I used to love her_

_Ooh yeah_

_But I had to kill her_

_She bitched so much_

_She drove me nuts_

_I guess we're happier this way_

Brikk stood up and admired his work. He took off his gloves and wiped the dirt from his legs. Finally, as he brushed the imaginary dirt from his hands, he spoke. "Bye bye Bon Bon. Rest in peace."

He went into the house to cool off and get a nice cold glass of lemonade.

A/N: This is the cleaned up version. When I first got the lyrics for the song off a website they had it wrong for use/used. Someone pointed it out and this is the result.

I know I know. Brikk would never do anything violent and Bonnie could never bitch and bitch enough to drive someone nuts, Right? Aaaaah, RIGHT?????


End file.
